A Rose's beginning AKA:a stupid lousy diary
by readerwriterthinker
Summary: It’s true I, Rose Weasley, now have a diary. I know it’s hard to believe that a tomboy like me would actually have one of these things, but I do...here goes nothing T: just in case
1. September 1st, 2017

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters. I only make up the story.**

September 1st, 2017

It's true I, Rose Weasley, now have a diary. I know it's hard to believe that a tomboy like me would actually have one of these things. My mum told me it would help me get through my first year at Hogwarts. I told her I'd be fine but she insisted…blech!

Now I've been told (by my cousin Roxanne, who I really can't stand at all but she thinks we're best friends or something of the sort) that you're supposed to start out your diary by describing yourself and your life…So here it goes.

My name is Rosaline Lavender Weasley and I'm entering my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. My dad picked out my middle name. My mum doesn't use it very much because she hates it. Only My Dad and Uncle Harry find it amusing really. I can't tell you why because honestly I have no clue. Anyway, I have one sibling. A little brother named Hugo Viktor Weasley. Mum finds his middle name just about as funny as Dad finds mine. Dad hates Hugo's middle name though. I have yet to figure out why our middle names are so amusing to our parents. But I'll find it out eventually right? Anyway, I have a rather large extended family, on my Dad's side anyway. My mum is an only child so I only have my Grandmother and Grandfather Granger on that side; they're muggles so anything Hugo and I do is interesting to them. My dad on the other hand is one of seven so I have a lot of aunts, uncles, and cousins on that side.

My dad's oldest brother, my Uncle Bill, married my Aunt Fleur the year of the Final Battle against Voldemort then a year later they had Victoire Isabelle Weasley, my oldest cousin. She's going into her last year at Hogwarts this year and is also…well I would assume since James saw them snogging, dating Ted Remus Lupin, or Teddy as everyone in the family calls him. (side note: I'm not entirely sure if I'm suppose to use their full names in this but I figure that it is easier to know who everyone is if I use their whole name…I'll have to remember to ask Victoire about that later.) Anyway, the second child that Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had is Dominique Gabrielle Weasley…we call her Dom for short; she is a lot like me. We're both tomboyish, though she's a lot prettier then me, but she's 1/8th Veela so that's to be expected. She's going into her 5th year at Hogwarts Anyway, Victoire and Dom have a younger brother, Louis William Weasley. He's a prankster and going into his 3rd year of school.

Next there's my Uncle Charlie. He doesn't have any kids or a girlfriend for that matter. When ever Grandmum Weasley asks him when he's going to find a girlfriend he always jokes and says he has a girlfriend, 4 actually, the dragons he works with in Romania, Pricilla, Flawn, Dazie, and Norberta. Grandmum doesn't find that very funny but everyone else does.

My Uncle Percy was born after Charlie, He married my Aunt Audrey and they have two girls. Molly Elizabeth Weasley, who might I add is extremely annoying and going into her 3rd year. She already has a boyfriend, Daniel Cauldwell a 4th year who is equally annoying. Molly's younger sister, Lucy Kathleen Weasley, is Hugo's age. She usually hangs out with Hugo and Lily and surprisingly is the quietest person in the entire family.

After Uncle Percy comes Uncle Fred and Uncle George. I never really got to meet Uncle Fred in person because he was killed in the Final Battle but Uncle George has a talking portrait of him in the Joke Shop and he seems pretty funny. Uncle George married to his old school mate Angelina Johnson, my Aunt Ang. They had 2 kids Fred Bilius Weasley who looks like an exact replica of my uncle George and nothing like his mom, and Roxanne Ginerva Weasley who unlike her brother is a replica of her mother. It's kind of hard to believe the two are actually brother and sister let alone twins, but they are. Fred is the practical jokester and hangs around Louis and James a lot. Roxanne is exactly like Molly only ten times more annoying she tries to get me to be girly and wear pink clothing...which I despise. They're both going into their 2nd year.

Anyway, after Uncle George, is my dad Ron Weasley, who married my mum Hermione Granger and had Hugo and I. After my dad is my Aunt Ginny who ended up marrying Harry Potter. They have 3 kids. James Sirius Potter who is going into his 2nd year at Hogwarts and is an absolute git. He loves pulling pranks with Louis and Fred and unfortunately most of his pranks affect Albus and me. Like this one time when he had actually convinced us that we were squibs…of course we were 5 at the time so it wasn't all that hard to convince us of that but still. Albus Severus Potter or Al as I usually call him is my best friend in the whole world. We're both going into our first year at Hogwarts. Al is so much like his dad brave and really good at quidditch…although, he wants to be a chaser like his mum, but that's okay James has the seeker part covered. Anyway, their younger sister is Lily Luna Potter who is absolutely adorable and like the little sister I never had.

Well, that's me…and my family. I guess now I'm supposed to explain what I'm doing at the moment.

I'm currently sitting on the Hogwarts Express next to Al. He's talking to the last person on earth he should be, Scorpius Malfoy. My dad specifically told us not to get to friendly with him so what does Al do? He makes us sit with him on the train! I mean, he doesn't seem all that awful. At least he doesn't want to be in Slytherin, but he's still a Malfoy, and our first encounter was not pleasant from my end so nothing changes.

Al and I waved our last goodbye to our parents and Lily and Hugo as the train turned the corner.

"Come on Al. Everyone said that the compartments fill up fast so we have to go find a seat now." I said tugging on the sleeve of his Puddlemere United shirt.

"Yeah I'm coming Rose."He said shaking me off his shirt. We walked in silence for a moment, the older students pushing us out of their way, as we tried to find an empty compartment.

"Hey look this one's empty…almost" Al said opening the door of the compartment. Inside was the last person I wanted to sit with. Inside was the Malfoy boy that my dad and Granddad Weasley had specifically warned me against becoming friendly with.

"Hello, do you think we could sit here?" Al said. "I'm Albus by the way, Albus Potter" He stuck his hand out to shake the Malfoy's.

"If you're a Potter I don't think you'll want to sit here." He said in an indescribable tone.

"Why not?" Al asked

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy" he said as if that was the answer to Al's question.

"Uh, yeah so can we sit here or not?" Al asked again. He could be so thick sometimes...or maybe it was just because he was so friendly, either way he was being stupid. Scorpius looked at him like he was crazy for a moment then nodded. Al sat across from Scorpius and I sat on the same side of the compartment as Al as far away from Scorpius as I possible could. I knew I was being childish, but my dad said they hated us so I figured if I sat far enough away and didn't talk at al I could avoid confrontation.

"What's wrong with you?" Scorpius asked in an extremely rude tone.

"Nothing, I'm just sitting here…am I not aloud to do that Malfoy?" I asked using the same tone.

"Uh, that's my cousin Rose" Al said as Scorpius and I glared at each other.

"You're a Weasley?" Scorpius said making a face when he said my last name.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I asked. I felt my fist clench, that was one problem I had…my temper. I had my dad's temper and it wasn't very hard to set me off.

"You can't be a Weasley! You don't have red hair!" he said.

"Not all the Weasley's have red hair! I look like my mum!" I said angrily. I was proud of my curly mousy brown hair.

"So Scorpius what house are you hoping to get into?" Albus asked hoping to change the subject.

"Anything but Slytherin" he replied. I gave him a questioning look. "What? Not all the Malfoy's want to be in Slytherin. I'm not like my dad" he replied mocking me. I just glared at him and pulled out my diary and a pen preferring to use muggle writing tools as apposed to a messy quill.

"What about you Albus?" he asked

"Rosie and I both want to be in Gryffindor. Though I'm sure she could get into Ravenclaw if she really wanted to" Al said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Scorpius look at me and nod.

"Yeah Gryffindor is a good house" I rolled my eyes and began writing. Malfoy's aren't in Gryffindor. Malfoy's and Weasley's could never be friends.

And this is where I am now. sitting on the train as Al a Scorpius talk about Quidditch and eat chocolate frogs like they're best friends. If this is what Hogwarts is going to be like I'm want a refund.

~Rosaline Lavender Weasley

(Are you suppose to sign off in a diary? ...Yet another question I'll have to ask Victoire)

**A/N: Okay so there is the first entry in Rose's diary. Any comments? Things you liked, loved, hated? The middle names (except the Potter's) are all made up. I thought it would be funny to have Rose and Hugo's middle names the name of the crush that the other parent hated (i.e.: Lavender Brown, Viktor Krum) …but that's just my thoughts. Please Review, they help a bunch**


	2. September 2nd, 2017

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters. I only make up the story.**

September 2nd, 2017

Last night's sorting was terrible! Well, I mean not terrible, but the worst thing happened! Well maybe not the worst thing Al and I are both in Gryffindor so of course it's not the worst thing that could have happened. But what did happen is absolutely terrible…maybe it's best if I start at the beginning.

Albus, Malfoy (Yes that's right giving him a first name would mean that I actually like him and I don't so there for he is Malfoy) , and I followed the rest of the first years into the Great Hall. Al and Malfoy were still going on like they were the best of friends. I secretly hopped James or Fred or even Louis would see and snap at Al or trip Malfoy, but my mother had taught me to not wish bad things upon people so I kept my thoughts to myself.

I looked around to see if any of my cousins actually were looking at the incoming first years. Victoire was glancing at us in between talking to her friends at the Ravenclaw table. A little ways away from Victoire was Molly snogging her boyfriend right there in front of the entire school; you see why I don't like her. Then down from her was Dom talking to a group of boys, probably going over quidditch strategies. At the Gryffindor table Louis, Fred, and James were sitting far away from the rest of the Gryffindor's …probably hatching some strange scheme to embarrass some first years, note to self: watch out for those three. Roxanne was sitting amongst a huge group of chattering students…did I mention how popular she was and she wasn't even a teenager yet, she was 12!

"I will call you up and place the hat of you're head. Once it says the name of the house you'll be in you will go sit with them at their table" Professor Longbottem said. Professor Longbottem was a friend of the family's since my parents had been at school. They were school mates all in Gryffindor.

Anyway, Professor Longbottem began calling names of students and the hat would shout out what house they would be in and then that table would cheer and the student would go and sit with them. That all changed when Malfoy got up to the hat.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Professor Longbottem called.

I heard one of the students left standing next to me whisper, "Slytherin for sure" I hoped they were right. That way I wouldn't have to talk to him ever again.

Anyway, Malfoy got up to the hat and Professor Longbottem placed it on his head. It felt like we sat there for an hour. Malfoy just sat there looking nervously at the brim of the hat. Finally the hat decided to talk.

"GRYFFINDOR" it shouted. I just blanked. I think everyone did because no one clapped as Malfoy made his way to the Gryffindor table. After a few stunned seconds the Gryffindor table came alive clapping and cheering. I do believe I heard someone yell 'In your face Slytherins' but I was still in shock so I'm not entirely sure.

By the time I recovered from the shock it was my turn to put the hat on. I walked up to the school and Professor Longbottem put the hat on my head and whispered 'good luck'. I sat there for a second then the hat began to talk to me.

'Ah another from the Weasley clan. Will they ever stop coming?' it laughed. I just sat there not knowing what to think. 'So where to put you. You would do very well in Ravenclaw with your cousins, but Gryffindor would work well too. Hmm…' the hat pondered. "GRYFFINDOR!!!" the hat shouted. I let out a sigh of relief and went to sit by Albus, who unfortunately was deep in conversation with Malfoy. Why on earth was he sorted into Gryffindor? He was supposed to be in Slytherin! How could I stay away from him if he was in my house? Dad's not going to like this. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hey Weasley, just eat a lemon or is that how your face usually looks?" Malfoy said laughing. Al chuckled too.

"Al!" I said looking at him in disbelief. He was supposed to be my best friend!

"Sorry" he muttered trying unsuccessfully to stop smiling. "It was funny you did look like that" I rolled my eyes and took a heaping spoonful of mashed potatoes onto my plate. That was another think I inherited from my dad…my appetite. I ignored the boys the rest of the night. Malfoy in Gryffindor? This was not going to be a good year.

This morning was even worse then last night! I walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast to find Al and Malfoy sitting next to each other…gits. Why was Al being so nice to him? HE WAS A MALFOY FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!

"Oi, Rosie!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around to see Louis, Fred, and James all staring at me. It was Fred who had said me name. I walked over to them and sat beside Louis.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's going on with those two?" James asked grimacing as he nodded in the direction of Malfoy and Albus, who were now laughing at something.

I shrugged. "Al had some kind of brain malfunction on the train ride here and now those two are like best mates." I explained.

"Well, we'll have to fix that won't we" Louis smirked as he said that the other two grinned suspiciously.

"Please don't hurt anyone" I said knowing that there schemes usually ended up with someone in a lot of pain. Like the time they told Hugo if he wanted to be like them he's have to steal Teddy's broom and fly it around. Needless to say Hugo fell off and broke his arm.

"We weren't gonna hurt anyone…now go away so we can come up with a brilliant plan" Louis said pushing me off my seat and onto the floor.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Al and Malfoy.

"Morning Rose" Al said smiling. That was the Albus I knew, not this guy who hung out with should be Slytherins.

"Morning Al, Malfoy." I said glaring at him.

"Back at you Weasley" he said. "So anyway, I'm really looking forward to Potions."

"That's okay. I can't wait till Defense Against the Dark Arts; my dad said that was a great class." Al said. "What about you Rose?"

"Erm, Charms I think" I replied. Malfoy made a face. I just rolled my eyes. "Oh look the post!" I said pointing to the flock of owls coming towards the students.

"Look a letter from Mum and Dad! Oh and Lily drew me a picture!" Al said as he pulled out the contents of his letter.

"Mum got me a subscription to the Daily Profit, how nice" I said trying to sound grateful but to be honest I really don't think I'll read the thing.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I heard Malfoy say as I examined the profit for any speck of interesting news.

"Why? Oh" Al said. This made me look up. That's when I saw it the bright red envelope in his hands. "I wouldn't ignore it mate. They get nastier the longer you wait to open it." Al warned. Malfoy nodded and opened the letter.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" camp the booming voice of a man I suspected to be his father. Due to the sudden shouting of Malfoy's name everyone in the Great Hall was silently staring at the three of us. "GRYFFINDOR? GRYFFINDOR! BLOODY GRYFFINDOR! OF ALL THE DISMAL HOUSES IN THE SCHOOL YOU'RE SORTED INTO THAT ONE?!?! WHAT DID I SPICIFICLY TELL YOU BEFORE YOU GOT ON THE BLOODY TRAIN? I TOLD YOU TO STAY AS FAR AWAY FROM THAT HOUSE AS YOU POSSIBLY COULD!" The letter continued. Malfoy looked like he was about to puke. "I SWARE IF YOU CHOSE THAT HOUSE JUST SO YOU COULD FLIRT WITH THAT WEASLEY GIRL …" the letter paused. Everyone looked at me. "THAT STUPID WORTHLESS KNOW-IT-ALL WEASLEY GIRL YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOU'RE LIFE!!!!!....You're mother says hello" it finished by ripping itself up into thousands of little pieces. Everyone was staring at me. How dare his father say those things about me! He didn't even know me! I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Rose, I-" Malfoy began. I didn't hear the rest because I grabbed my things and raced out of the Great Hall and towards my first class which was Herbology. I didn't talk to anyone the rest of the day.

~Rose Lavender Weasley

**Author's Note: So how did you guys like the second chapter? I greatly appreciate reviews and there is a good chance you will get a preview of the next chapter if you review before that chapter is up! Thanks again guys!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	3. September 10th, 2017

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters. I only make up the story.**

September 10th, 2017

Merlin it seems like I haven't written in ages! I've been so busy with school work and flying lessons which began the first Saturday after school began. I wish first years could tryout for house teams, but now I'm getting off subject. I shouldn't be writing tonight because I have a 4 page essay on the importance of knowing the difference between potions, Professor Nott is an absolute nutter, if he honestly believes that we can complete a 4 page essay in three days. Anyway, back to why I'm writing in this instead of doing my homework like I should be; today was the first day since the Howler incident that I've talked to Albus or Malfoy.

I was walking into charms and I sat down next to Teghan Mendel, a muggleborn who was sorted into Gryffindor with me. She was about my height with straight red hair. We had become very close since the howler incident. Anyway, I sat down next to her and we got out our charms books and wands.

"Rose, Al and Scorpius are coming over here." Teghan said pointing toward the door. I looked over and sure enough the two gits were walking right toward Teghan and me.

"Hey Rosie. Hello…err" Al began before he realized he didn't know Teghan.

"Teghan" she says shyly. That's one of the tings I like about Teghan. She's shy so we can just hang out in the common room just talking to each other.

"Oh, nice to meet you I'm Albus Potter" Al smiled. "Rose, Scorp is really sorry and he-" Malfoy interrupted him.

"I got it Al." he said. "The howler wasn't my fault. My cousin Theodore Zabini, he told my dad that I was flirting with you. I'm sorry. He's madder at me being sorted into Gryffindor then you…er, me and…never mind"

"It's more mad you idiot and he still had no right to say any of that stuff about me" I responded. I tried my hardest not to look at him. I glanced over at Teghan and Al who had taken a seat on the other side of her. I was surprised to see that he actually got her to talk.

"Weasley- er, Rose; I can't stop him from saying things like that. I didn't tell him to say that and I don't think that…why are you mad at me?" Scorpius asked.

I was about to say something back but Professor Flitwick stood up to begin class. Class was surprisingly unnerving. I wasn't sure if it was because I didn't really care how to make a spoon dance (which, might I add, I was able to do on the first try) or if it was because Malfoy kept trying to talk to me during class.

I was successfully ignoring him as Teghan and I made our way out of the classroom, but we hadn't taken three steps outside the door when Al and Malfoy caught up to us.

"Rose listen to me!" Malfoy said almost pleadingly. "I'm sorry my father is such a git. I really can't help it I didn't say any of that stuff."

I looked him straight in the eyes. He seemed serious. "Fine" I muttered stubbornly. A smile lit up on his face. "But this doesn't make us friends Malfoy"

All of a sudden his expression changed from happy to looking like I'd just grown two heads right there in front of him.

"Who said I wanted to be friends with you Weasley? I just wanted to apologize to get in your good graces in case by some odd chance you become friends with someone I want to date in the future" he said winking at Teghan.

"Scorp" Al laughed. I just rolled my eyes and Teghan and I walked away .

Can you believe that git? He wanted to apologize just to date Teghan! Teghan said that she wouldn't date him anyway but still … he's a bloody git.

~Rose Lavender Weasley

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I know it's disappointing when you wait this long and then get such a short chapter but I am trying. I promise the next one will be longer. I greatly appreciate reviews and there is a good chance you will get a preview of the next chapter if you review before that chapter is up! Thanks again guys!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	4. September 21st, 2017

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters. I only make up the story.**

September 21st, 2017

Today was, well, an interesting day. According to Roxanne it was the day that I met my "Knight in Shinning Armor." She was such a girl; none of that dragon dung was real. This is what actually happened:

Teghan and I made our way down to the quidditch pitch. Today was our first quidditch lesson that we actually got to fly the broom. We were with Ravenclaw today .

"Do you suppose actually flying will be scary Rose?" Teghan asked as we walked past the entrance to the Great Hall.

"It's not bad. Although, it may be a bit scary for you. I got my first broom when I was 5 so I've been flying for a while. But really the worst thing that could happen is falling off and we won't be high enough in this first lesson for it to even count as falling off anyway." I rambled.

"Right" Teghan said.

"Pigtails Weasley?" came a voice from be hind us.

"Malfoy" I muttered angrily. Apparently the two of us were on speaking terms. Actually I think the four of us (Al, Malfoy, Teghan and I) were friends now. Well, with the exception of Malfoy and me… we were NOT friends.

"You look like your 4. Do you have any taste at all?" he said tugging at the hair on the left side of my head.

"No, her hair was red when she was 4 and it was a lot bushier too." Al said from the other side of Teghan.

"Ugh" I sighed. "Don't remind me! I looked Ridicules!"

Malfoy stifled a laugh. "Got any pictures Al?" he inquired chuckling. I punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, Merlin Weasley! I was only joking!"

"Uhm, Rose?" Teghan began out of nowhere. "How often do people fall off of their brooms?"

"Rarely," Al butted in. "Madam Bell his really good about teaching students to be balanced on their brooms before they go to high."

"Yeah, besides, it's not like we have this lesson with the Slytherins" I began sending a quick glance towards Malfoy. Just saying the name of the house always put a sour look on his face, I loved having that power. "It's them we'd have to worry about. The Ravenclaws are usually nice to Gryffindors." I explained.

"But you said the brooms were old. What if it breaks or something?" Teghan asked.

"The brooms aren't going to break. They inspect them every year. You're gonna be fine Teghan relax" Malfoy said.

"Yeah, thanks" Teghan said calming down a little. Was I the only one who noticed he was nice to EVERYONE except me?

The four of us made our way down to the quidditch pitch and went to stand with in the mob of first years.

"Okay class, today as I mentioned in our last lesson we will actually learn to fly so please go find a broom calling it up to your side then wait for instructions." Madam Bell said as she blew her whistle. As the mob began running to find a broom someone stepped on my foot and I tripped and fell to the ground. I looked up to see almost every student at a broom already. I picked myself up and made my way over to the only broom left giving Teghan, Al, and Malfoy (not that I expected him to save me a broom, he's probably the one that stepped on my foot) a dirty look. Teghan mouthed 'I'm sorry', Al shrugged and gave me an apologetic look, and of course Malfoy was just there snickering at me…git.

I made my way to the last broom in the row next to a skinny Ravenclaw boy with brown hair.

"Hi" he said. "I'm Kyne Belby. I'm in Ravenclaw"

"Yeah I could tell from the tie" I said pointing at his chest. He looked down and then gave me an embarrassed smile. "My name is Rose though. Rose Weasley" I smiled.

"Wait, Weasley? As in Ron and Hermione Weasley? Harry Potter's best friends?" Kyne asked excitedly.

"Yeah, they're my parents" I muttered. I hated when people only talked to me because my parents or Aunt and Uncles were famous.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. I just- I mean- I" Kyne stuttered.

"It's alright, I get that a lot. I should really just get use to it." I said. Kyne smiled apologetically at me. I smiled back.

"Okay class who would like to be the first in the air?" Madam Bell asked. Automatically four hands flew into the air. They happened to be Al, Kyne, Myself, and of course…Malfoy. "Ahh, well very good. You four come stand over here" The four of us walked over to where she was pointing. Al was on the end and next to him was Malfoy then, unfortunately, me then Kyne. "Okay now please show the class how to properly mount a broom" The four of us did as we were told. Madam Bell then commented on how well each of us did.

"Okay, now when I blow my whistle I want the four of you to kick off the ground and just hover for now." Madam Bell instructed.

The four of us gave each other excited glances. As Madam Bell blew the whistle the four of us kicked off.

"Very Good!" Madam Bell said as the rest of the class clapped for us. Suddenly my broom jerked forward. "Miss Weasley I did not tell you to move yet." Madam Bell scolded.

"I'm sorry Ma'am- WOAH!" My broom suddenly jerked backwards.

"Rose what are you doing?" Al asked.

My broom began rapidly moving back and forth. "I don't know I can't stop it!" I shouted. I let out a high pitched scream as my broom flew upward.

"Miss Weasley Hold on tight. DO NOT LET GO!" Madam Bell instructed As she took a broom from one of the first years standing on the ground. My broom began shaking violently as if it was trying to throw me off. I screamed again as I flipped upside down.

"ROSE!" I heard someone scream. My broom began ascending upward with me still upside down. It began to shake harder and spin in circles randomly changing directions at times. I screamed again.

"She's gonna fall!" Someone shouted. I wanted to scram at them telling them to not point out the obvious cause it wasn't going to help but it was then that I began to feel my hands slipping. I screamed again as my broom flew to the left. I faintly heard someone yelling but my hearing had gone and all I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears. That's when it happened. My hands slipped and the broom slid between my legs and I fell. I let out what I thought would be my last High pitched scream of my life when I felt myself hit two strong arms. I opened my eyes, which up until that point had been shut so tightly it hurt to open them.

"You okay?" said the person who caught me.

"Kyne?" I asked.

"Well you remember who I am so that's good." He laughed.

"Er, have you ever thought about going out for quidditch?" I asked dorkily as he sat me on the front end of his broom.

He laughed "Yeah, I want to be a chaser." He said. I nodded.

We landed on the ground safely and Madam Bell and the rest of the class came running over to us.

"Miss Weasley, are you okay?" Madam Bell asked. I nodded. She nodded skeptically. "Well I believe that that's all the fun we can afford today. Put your brooms in a pile by the entrance to the pitch." The class began walking away "Oh and 15 points to Ravenclaw for…Whatever that was by Mr. Belby." The Ravenclaws cheered. I turned to Kyne.

"Thank you" I said.

"You're not that heavy, it was an easy catch… I mean your welcome." He blushed and walked away.

"Git" I heard someone say from beside me. I turned to see Al and Malfoy standing next to me. It was Malfoy who had spoken.

"He just saved my life How is he a git?" I asked.

"He's probably the one who jinxed the broom so he could look like a quidditch star." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"ROSE! Are you okay? I though you said no one falls off the broom the first day! Are you okay?" Teghan began spitting out questions.

Before I had time to answer any of them Madam Bell spoke. " Miss Weasley, I would greatly appreciate it if you could accompany me to the Hospital Wing so we can make sure your okay. Your friends may come too" I nodded and the 5 of us made our way up to the Hospital Wing.

It turns out I'm fine, thanks to Kyne. The incident has been kept surprisingly quiet for Hogwarts. Oh well I have a History of Magic report I should be working on right now.

~Rose Lavender Weasley

**Author's Note: Okay so for those of you who got the chapter preview I know this has changed a bit… I guess it just seemed a bit more… Roseish this way? I don't know. Well please review! I love them!!! Any suggestions? Really review even if it's just to tell me your favorite color... lol you'll get another preview of the next chapter!!!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	5. September 22nd, 2017

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters. I only make up the story.**

September 22nd, 2017

I found out who it was. The git that jinxed my broom, or should I say gits. Oh when I find a way to get them back. It's going to be good. They're complete idiots they practically came up and admitted it. 'So Rose we heard you fell off your broom' BLOODY DRAGON DUNG YOU HEARD! You did come up and admit it! You were there! You watched me fall off my broom! Gits! Maybe I better explained what happened.

I was walking down to the Great Hall Teghan, Al and Malfoy were already down there. I sighed walking past a large portrait of a knight playing chess with an old lady…weird paintings we have here.

"Hey Rose, wait up!" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Kyne running toward me.

"Hi Kyne" I said smiling.

"Hi, how are you?" he asked. "I mean, I heard you went to the hospital wing after the lesson." He explained.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey said I was fine. And really lucky you caught me other wise I could be in serious trouble." I said. Kyne smiled at the last part. His smile was nice, cute almost.

"Not a problem, hey I was wondering if you wanted to watch quidditch tryouts with me tomorrow night." He said. "I mean not as a date, just as like friends." He said as a pink color rose to his cheeks.

"I'd love to, only one problem; we're not in the same house." I reminded him of that minor detail.

"Oh I know but Ravenclaw's try-outs are right before Gryffindor's so I thought we could stay for both. Your friends could come too… if they wanted. My friends Jack and Lauren are coming too, but I think they're only staying for Ravenclaw's tryouts." He said.

"Oh, well, sure I'll ask them right now. See you later Kyne." I said as we both made our ways to our house tables.

I sat down next to Teghan and looked at everyone. Al and Teghan were giving me questioning looks while Malfoy was staring angrily at someone.

"What?" I asked as I took some food onto my plate.

"Belby save you from the moving stairs this time?" Malfoy said acidicly.

"No!" I said offended. "We were talking about going to watch Quidditch tryouts together."

"Rose, He's not in our house. You're going to watch Ravenclaw quidditch tryouts?" Teghan asked confused.

"Well Gryffindor's tryouts are right after Ravenclaw's so we were going to stay for both." I said

"What like a date? Rose, Uncle Ron's going to kill you!" Al said with a worried look on his face.

"It's not a date Al! He invited me to go with him and some of his friends. He said you guys could come too, if you wanted." I said.

"I was going to watch Gryffindor's tryouts anyway, I'm sure I could watch Ravenclaw's too." Al said.

"Yeah I'll go with you guys, just as long as I don't have to fly the broom" Teghan said.

"That's okay. I don't want to come ant watch you snog you're boyfriend right there in front of the entire Ravenclaw and Gryffindor quidditch teams." Malfoy said in disgust. Did I mention how much I hated Malfoy?

"He's not my boyfriend and I'm not going to snog him. Besides who said you were invited? He said I could ask my friends. You are not my friend _Malfoy_" I said angrily.

"Way to go Rosie! Put Malfoy in his proper place" someone said from behind me. I turned around to see Louis, Fred, and James standing there. James was the one who had spoken.

"James leave him alone don't you have some other first years to prank?" Al said.

"Now, now little brother, we just came over here to talk to Rosie!" Oh how I hated that name. "and you know you're the only first years I prank!"

"Well aside from that Creevy git…he gives me the creeps" Fred said.

"Well yes but that's just because he came up to James and asked if he could have his dad's autograph then proceeded to hand us an autograph book with Uncle Harry's face on it." Louis added. All 7 of us shuttered at that.

"Now, you three, scram, we have business to attend to." James said as he, Louis, and Fred pulled Teghan, Al, and Malfoy out of their seats.

"Hey! You could say excuse me!" Teghan said to Fred. I was surprised she did that, usually she just stood by quietly.

"Excuse me" Fred said mocking her. She stepped back and looked at the floor; that was the Teghan I knew.

"We'll see you in the common room later, we have tea with Hagrid today don't for get Rose" Al said as he grabbed Teghan by the arm and the three walked out of the Great Hall.

"You three really should be more polite" I said taking a bite of a blueberry muffin.

"Yeah, yeah" Fred said waving his hand at me.

"So Rose, back to the business at hand, we heard you fell off your broom" Louis said.

"From who?" I asked curiously, it couldn't have gotten around yet. Dom or Victoire would have checked on me.

"Roxanne" "Albus" "Molly" The three boys said simultaneously. That's when I knew they were lying.

"Really? All three of them knew?" I questioned. I knew how to get around they're games having years of practice.

"Well Al was there" James said.

"And one of the Ravenclaw kids told Molly" Louis explained.

"And you know Roxy, she just knows everything" Fred stated.

"Roxanne and Molly haven't said anything to me." I said. I could see the boys get nervous. "You know them, Like you said Fred, Roxanne knows everything. Which means the entire Weasley family would know. Which _also_ means Victoire and Dom would have rushed up to me to see if I was okay. Who really told you? I know it wasn't Al either" I said as James went to open his mouth.

"No one" Louis said.

"We were there" Fred said

"We cursed your broom" James admitted.

"YOU WHAT!?!?!" I shouted the entire great hall looked at me.

"SHH!" the three boys said together.

"We didn't mean to curse you" Fred explained.

"I was aiming for Malfoy" Louis said. I sent him a death glare.

"I fell into him and the curse hit your broom" James said.

"So you three are the reason I almost died?" I asked angrily, I couldn't believe them! Those gits! Then they come and admit it to me? ARE THEY MENTAL!?! I have a worse temper then my dad!

"I know I know" Fred said. "We're sorry though, we wanted to make sure you were okay!"

"You three are bloody prats you know that! Why were you trying to curse anyone in the first place! It's against school rules!" I scolded them. I was surprised how calm my voice sounded.

"Since when do we pay attention to school rules?" James asked. I rolled my eyes. Gits.

"We told you we were going to stop Al and Malfoy from becoming friends" Louis said.

"I told you not to hurt anyone!" I shouted.

"We didn't, you're fine!" James said giving me an apologetic smile. I rolled my eyes again.

"Bloody idiots" I said as I got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Now here I am waiting for Teghan to come and get me so the 4 of us, unfortunately Malfoy is included in that, can go to Hagrid's. Thankfully it's Malfoy's first time going and I highly doubt Hagrid will take kindly to a Malfoy coming into his house.

~Rose Lavender Weasley

**Author's Note: There's another chapter for you all! Hope you like it! The quidditch try-out chapter is next I have some e**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	6. September 23rd, 2017

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters. I only make up the story.**

September 23rd, 2017

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is the world's biggest git! And he thought I was the one who was going to be snogging the entire time! What a git! I told him he wasn't aloud to come! But no! He shows up with that blonde bimbo! THAT BLOODY GIT!

It was 5:30 in the evening, Dinner had started at 5. Al, Teghan and I had all eaten then so we could go to watch the tryouts; Malfoy had decided he was going to eat with us too so he could go study. I laughed at that and told him no amount of studying could allow him to beat me on a test. We got into quite the argument after that comment. It was only broken by some random 6th year throwing us to separate ends of the common room with her wand.

"We'll see you later Scorp" Al said fist bumping his best friend.

"Yeah Scorp, we should be in the common room around 8" Teghan said. Scorp... what a pathetic nickname.

"Have fun studying Malfoy" I commented with a smirk.

"Don't start that again Rose!" Teghan warned. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

The pitch still had some light on it from the setting sun but its magical lights were starting to show. I looked up to the stands to see Kyne sitting next to a blonde haired boy wearing Ravenclaw robes. I walked up to him as Teghan and Al followed close by.

"Hi Kyne" I smiled. "This is Teghan Mendel and Al Potter" I said introducing him to my friends.

"Nice to meet you two" Kyne said. "I'm Kyne Belby" he stuck out his hand to shake Al's. Al just looked from his hand to me then back to Kyne. "Right anyway, this is Jack Caldwell" Kyne said pointing to the blonde boy.

"Hello" He muttered. Al gave him a disgusted look and sat down next to Teghan.

"Jack's kind of shy. Sorry about that" Kyne said Jack sent him a dirty look.

"Yeah, my friends are just rude." I said looking at the both of them. They avoided my gaze.

"It's okay" Kyne shrugged. "Lauren should be here soon. She had something in the library first" I nodded. "So where's that other boy you hang out with? _The Malfoy one_" I didn't like Malfoy but the way Kyne emphasized 'the Malfoy one' made me a little mad…he's not an awful person…he's just a git.

"Malfoy is in the library, he said he didn't want to come" I lied. Kyne nodded.

We watched the students trying out for Ravenclaw walk out onto the pitch.

"That's Dominique, she's our-" I cut Kyne off.

"Captain, I know. She's a Weasley. She's my cousin" I smiled. A shade of red flushed to his cheeks.

"Sorry, I forgot you were related to almost everyone at Hogwarts." He smiled.

"It's okay." I shrugged. I watched their try outs in silence for a little while. Al was talking to Teghan, who was freaking out because Dom was doing tricks on her broom because she was board while the seekers tried out. Kyne had gone to talking with Jack about what positions they wanted to play. I really didn't mind sitting there not talking. I was enjoying watching tryouts, even if it wasn't for my house.

That's when it happened. That bloody git shows up with the stupid blonde bimbo. I looked down to the pitch where Dom was giving instructions for the beaters tryouts and I saw him. Malfoy was walking up the bleachers toward us with a sandy blonde haired girl following him.

"Oh look there's Lauren. And She's brought your friend" Kyne said gesturing to the pair walking up the bleachers.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Scorp I thought you weren't going to come." Al said.

"I wasn't but Lauren here convinced me otherwise. Hello Teghan, Weasley" he said. I'm not sure if he was trying to be polite or annoying.

"Hi Lauren, you missed it. Alexander Grant just saved 20 goals in a row." Kyne said. "He's going to be keeper for sure."

"Yeah but he's a 7th year and he'll be gone next year so Keeper is mine" she said. She turned to me. "You must be Rose." Maybe it was just me but her voice sounded somewhat acidic.

"Erm, yes Rose Weasley" I said.

"Lauren Boot, I've heard quite a bit about you" she said glancing at Malfoy who wasn't even remotely trying to hide the smirk plastered on his face. I glared at him.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Oh nothing in particular just things about your sever lack in anything girl" She laughed. Scorpius cracked a smile along with Jack. Boys were so stupid.

"Oh that was a clever insult" I said. This made Teghan, Al, and Kyne laugh. I looked at her with a triumphant smile on my face. She glared at me and sat down next to Malfoy who slung his arm around her.

"Oi! Scorp, you two dating?" Al asked.

"Yeah that a problem?" He questioned turning around to talk to Al.

"Well, er, that's nice." Teghan said trying to be polite.

"When did that happen?" Kyne asked in disbelief.

"In the library just now" Lauren said. "That's why I invited him to tryouts." Lauren smiled kissing Malfoy's cheek.

"Are you kidding? You're eleven. You two don't know what dating is!" I said. I didn't even know what dating was. Granted I could probably get a three hour definition if I asked Molly or Roxanne.

"Yes we do, not all of us are as socially inept as you are Weasley" Malfoy said smirking at me. I glared at him.

"Scorpius" Al warned.

"Just saying. Sorry Weasley" he added when Al glared at him. Have I ever mentioned that Al is my favorite cousin?

The seven of us began to watch the tryouts in silence. Malfoy kept his arm around his blonde bimbo the whole time, a fact that for some odd reason bugged me to no end.

"Look Gryffindor is coming out onto the pitch. Isn't your whole family on that team?" Kyne said trying to make conversation.

"Not really" Al and I said at the same time.

"Susan Wood is the captain, she's obviously not related to us. Louis is actually the only one in our family who is actually on the team. Fred, our other cousin and my older brother James are trying out though." Al explained.

"They should make the team even though their second years." I stated. "They're both bloody brilliant when it comes to quidditch. James has the best eye sight in the world so his seeker abilities are amazing."

"And Fred got his dad's talent and can hit any bludger across the pitch." Al finished. Kyne, Jack, Teghan, Lauren, and Malfoy all looked at us like we were crazy.

"Sorry, we tend to do that a lot" Al and I said simultaneously. We both started cracking up. Eventually Teghan started laughing with us.

"Whatever." Lauren said turning to Malfoy. All of a sudden she started to snog him. Right there in front of everyone and Malfoy started snogging back! Hadn't they just met? Pardon my French but both of them were Slags! I looked at the other 4 sitting on the bench with me. Kyne, Jack and Al were watching tryouts as if nothing was going on. How could they do that? HELLO!!! MAJOR SNOGGING AT 12 O'CLOCK!!!!! Teghan and I exchanged shocked glances.

"Wow Scorpy you're a really good kisser." Lauren said smiling when the two decided they needed air.

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself. " He smiled. He glanced at me.

"Shut your mouth Weasley you're going to catch flies" Scorpius sniggered. Lauren had a smirk plastered on her face. It wasn't until that moment I realized I had been galling like an idiot at the pair.

"Scorp this is probably not the time to snog your girlfriend." Al said paying more attention to Fred on the pitch then Scorpius.

"_Probably_ not the time?" I asked in disbelief. "How about _definitely_ not the time." It was absolutely appalling!

"Oh just be cause you're boyfriend, Belby, over their isn't snogging you doesn't mean you have to go and rain on everyone else's parade Weasley" Scorpius said smirking. I could feel the famous 'Weasley blush' rising up to my cheeks and ears. I glanced at Kyne to see that his face had gone red too.

"Rose, don't we have that Defense Against the Dark Arts Essay to do? We should probably go work on that" Teghan said. I instantly knew what she was trying to do.

"Yeah, Bye Al. Thanks for inviting me Kyne." I said as Teghan and I got up to leave. As soon as we were out of eye sight I began running to the common room. Teghan followed me.

We got to the common room and went straight to our bedroom.

"How could he do that? That Bloody Git! After going on about how I was going to be snogging some boy who I don't even like that way! He shows up with that Blonde Bimbo who he's just met and starts snogging the pants off her!" I could feel hot tears gliding down my cheeks.

"It's Scorpius, Ro. He's just being a prat per usual. Don't think anything of it." Teghan said. She sat there while I cried for a little then said "Rose, I have charms homework. I'm going to go see if your cousin Louis will help me. I'll be in the common room if you need anything." And with that she left. And this is where I am now. Writing in this stupid diary about how much I hate that bloody-loathsome-wanker-arse (which I'm not even sure id a real term)! I HATE MALFOY!!!!!!!!!

~Rose L Weasley

**Author's Note: Well there you go. I apologize for such a crappy chapter. I wish it would have come out better… but I think the point gets across…Remember! Review= Preview!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	7. October 14th, 2017

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters. I only make up the story.**

October 14th, 2017

Have you ever had one of those days where it starts off horribly but then something happens and you're just so confused you don't know whether to think it's a bad day or a good day? Today was definitely one of those days for me. Why you might ask? Malfoy that's why…isn't he always the source of all my problems?

The day started off with me over sleeping because of putting some last minute touches on my transfiguration essay the previous night. I got dressed as quickly as I could pulling my hair into a messy bun (a quick fix Dom taught me this summer) I knew my white button-up shirt was hanging out under the stupid sweater vest this blasted school called a uniform and my tie was on the outside of my vest too, not at all following our dress code. Of course though being me I was stopped by none other then Professor Nott, the one professor in the school who hates me to the core.

"Well, Miss Weasley. Decide to try out your own dress code this morning?" He said stopping me on a flight of stairs. I could see the door to the Great Hall and smell the sent of bacon seeping through.

"No Professor, I just woke up late I was going to fix it when I got into the Great Hall. Now if you'll excuse me." I said trying to walk around him. He stepped in front of me again.

"You will fix it now Miss Weasley. And that will be 15 points from Gryffindor, 5 for your untidy appearance and 10 for your cheek." Professor Nott said smirking. I resisted the urge to let out a huff as I tucked in my white shirt and put my tie under my vest. "Good, you may proceed." Professor Nott said. I walked past him toward the doors of the Great Hall. Just as I got there a rush of students came blundering out. I had missed breakfast. My Granger genes could really care less but my Weasley genes, which when it came to food were more prominent, screamed at me in frustration.

"Rose! Where were you? You've missed breakfast!" Teghan said as she and Al walked out of the Great Hall.

"Well why didn't you make sure I was awake?" I asked.

"Cause you threw the book on your bedside table at my head!" Teghan said glaring at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I replied. Teghan shrugged.

"Here Rose" Al said handing me a blueberry muffin. "It's all I could grab." I grabbed the muffin, probably a bit to forcefully, and stuffed it in my mouth

"Fank oo" I tried to say with a mouthful of muffin.

Al laughed "Yep" With that we made our way to our first class.

Classes that day couldn't have gotten any worse in Potions I lost 10 more points for our house because I tripped on my shoe lace and knocked Theo Snub, a Slytherin, over. During Herbology Kyne accidentally bumped into me which knocked me over into Malfoy so his blonde bimbo of a girlfriend, Lauren I think, screamed at me for raping him which caused me to turn a bright shade of red. Then during lunch I was picked on by James and Fred for eating like a boy, sorry I didn't get a bloody chance to eat breakfast this morning! After lunch Teghan, Al, Malfoy, and I made our way up to Transfiguration where I managed to trip up the stairs 4 times before getting to the room. After class Teghan and I decided to go to the library, I was hoping I'd be safe there but what do I find? Malfoy and his Blonde Bimbo making out. THEY ARE BLOODY ELEVEN!!! I ran out of the library with Teghan at my heals. That's when I ran into Peeves, the schools poltergeist. And what does he do? Pours dragon dung on my head! And he goes zooming away and I run into the nearest bathroom to wash the dung out of my hair in the sink. Teg helps me a bit but I don't think we got it all so we start walking back to the Gryffindor common room so I can take a real shower.

"I think we got most of it Ro" Teghan says.

"Yeah" I mutter. I felt tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

"Hey Teghan, Ro- what's wrong?" Al says coming up to us.

"Peeves dumped dragon dung all over Rose" Teghan explained as I tried to wipe the tears out of my eyes.

"MERLIN! What is that stench?" I heard a snobby voice from behind me. The group of us turned to see Malfoy and his Blonde Bimbo walking toward us hand in hand.

"Peeves is what happened." Al said.

"Really?" the Bimbo said. "I thought it was just Weasley that I was smelling. Don't all Weasley's smell like dung?"

"Hey!" Al said pulling out his wand.

"You're a Potter" She said rudely.

"His Mum is a Weasley, Lauren." Malfoy said. Did I hear anger in his voice?

"Sorry nothing against you Al. It's just Rose there is such a tom-boy I figured that's how she normally smelled. Just a tip, you'll never get a boyfriend if you smell like that" She sneered.

"And you'll never have a boyfriend if you act like a bloody bitch" Malfoy said looking at her in disbelief.

"But we're dating Scorpy. I have a boyfriend." She said sweetly.

"Not any more. Al and Rose are my friends" Malfoy said. Did he just say that? Did he call me Rose instead of Weasley?

"But you always talk about her like she's the scum of the earth" Lauren said.

"Yeah, that's our relationship moron! Go find someone else to snog. Let's go guys" Malfoy said turning and grabbing me by the arm. The four of us made our way to the Gryffindor common room in silence. That was until Malfoy broke it.

"Merlin Weasley, You really do stink." That was the Malfoy I knew. I knew it was an insult but I just smiled. He had stuck up for me…A Malfoy had stuck up for a Weasley.

~Rose Weasley

**Author's Note: Okay one; I apologize for the long wait, two; I apologize for the short chapter. But if you don't hate me could you review? Pretty please? I'll send you a preview of the next chapter!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	8. October 21st, 2017

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters. I only make up the story.**

October 21st, 2017

How is it possible that all my cousins find things out before I do? I mean not that it's important. I really don't care that Dom has a boyfriend but I would, for once in my life, like to know something first. Oh and I would also like a cousin to talk too…Seeing as Dom has a boyfriend I'm officially the only tomboy in the family. Great.

I was in the library, where I usually spend my Saturdays…maybe I should have been sorted into Ravenclaw… but then I'd have to be in the same house as Lauren the blonde-bimbo slag…no thank you. Anyway, I was looking through some old charms books…just for a bit of light reading, it never hurt to learn a spell or two outside of class right? I was reading about the Bat-Boggy hex…my Aunt Ginny's personal favorite. Next thing I know Roxanne is in front of my face staring at me with her wide blue eyes and frizzy black hair…It really is bazaar that she inherited the Weasley eyes because her mother has dark brown eyes. Anyway, I look up from _1,001 Hexes, Curses, and Charms _and see Roxy staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask putting a slip of parchment in the page I was reading and shutting the book.

"Have you talked to Dom or Victoire at all today? Or Molly, have you seen Molly?" she asked in her hurried girly voice.

"No, none of them are in our house or my year…and it's Saturday. I've been up here all day. Why, do you need one of them for something?" I said.

"Yes I have a question for them, Dom in particular." Roxanne said folding her hands on the table and sitting up straighter.

"Right, well I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. Sunday is the day we have family lunches." Yes, we had family lunches at school…Victoire, Dom, and Louis started it because Louis was in a different house and them Molly had to join. Molly wanted Roxanne to come who wanted Fred and James to come too. They really only came because of Louis…oh and a while back Teddy came to them too.

"It can't wait Rosie!"

"Rose" I corrected her…only my dad could call me Rosie…well and Granddad Weasley.

"Rose, whatever, Dom is dating someone!" She said.

"What? No she isn't. It's Dom!" I said opening my book

"Yes she is! I heard from Elizabeth Gray who heard from Traci Goldstein who overheard Betsy Nott and Katie Bridler talking about how Heather Montgomery overheard Molly and Victoire talking about how Dom was snogging Eddy Boot after quidditch practice today." Roxanne said.

"Uh, I didn't understand any of that." I said.

"You need to learn how to talk like a girl Rose. I heard, through a long list of people you probably don't know, aside from Molly and Victoire, that Dom was snogging Eddy Boot after quidditch practice… which is honestly disgusting because they were probably both sweaty and gross. But yeah, they were snogging…which is why I need to find her and ask her if it's true" Roxanne said.

I stared at Roxanne blankly for a few seconds. "Dom was snogging someone?" I finally asked. She's like me though…now who am I going to talk to about problems if Dom has a boyfriend? She's going to start acting just like Roxanne and Molly and Victoire!

"Yes _Rose,_ Dom was snogging someone. Merlin for being so bright you're incredibly thick sometimes" Roxanne said as she leapt up from the table and began to walk out the door.

I looked at the time and saw it was nearing 1 o'clock. I figured I'd better go down to the Great Hall and get some lunch. I made my way down to becoming hungrier with each step I took, curse my Weasley genes.

"Rose! Wait up!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around to see Louis, James, and Fred running toward me.

"Hello boys, what do you need?" I asked continuing to walk toward the Great Hall.

"Have you heard?" Louis asked.

"She's had to have heard she's a girl and a Weasley" Fred responded.

"Yeah but she doesn't act like a girl" James added. This earned him a punch in the arm. "See? I told you."

"Shut it James. Did I hear what?" I asked elbowing James and looking at Louis.

"About that Boot prat and my sister!" Louis said angrily. He had heard it too?

"Er, Roxanne said something about them snogging after quidditch practice" I said. If Louis had heard it had to be true right? I mean… Louis is Dom's brother.

"I'm gonna kill him" Louis said getting red in the face, the one trait that every Weasley and Potter child had inherited.

"Lou, Merlin, Dom can take care of herself. Besides, Dommy and Eddy are dating now." Victoire said walking up to us. How is it that my entire family knows things before me? How?

"Glad that's solved can I go eat now?" I asked after hearing my stomach growl for the past ten minutes.

"NO! You have to talk her out of it! Rose! Dominique loves you! Tell her what a bitch Boot's sister Lauren was to you!" Louis said grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"Louis! Language! And stop shaking Rose, your going to make her dizzy" Victoire said. Glad I had a mother at school too…that was sarcasm.

"But Vic, Boot is a prat!" Louis said. "He takes advantage-" That's all I heard because I slipped out of the corridor they were talking in and made my way to the Great Hall. By the time I got there the only thing I got to eat was two left over finger sandwiches; remind me to punch all three boys later.

To top that off I heard that same story, that Dom and Eddy Boot were snogging after quidditch, from EVERY member of my family in Hogwarts now. And somehow Malfoy knew too…Honestly?

~Rose L. Weasley

**Author's Note: Sorry again for the long wait and the not so spectacular chapter. I will definitely try to get a better one in next. But I'm going to France for a week so it may take a little longer then expected…sorry in advance! Review=Preview!!!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	9. October 31st, 2017

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters. I only make up the story.**

October 31st, 2017

Why are some boys such prats? I mean honestly, how hard is it to say something decent to someone and not make out with a blonde Bimbo in front of someone's face. And by someone I mean me, and by prat I mean Malfoy. That bloody prat head! He's FREAKING ELEVEN!!!!!

Today is the Halloween Masquerade Ball, Headmistress McGonagall's idea of interhouse cooperation…not gonna happen. Slytherin's have always been, are, and will always be bloody gits. Anyway, only 3rd through 7th years are aloud to attend, seeing as it goes until midnight. So Al, Teghan, and I planned on staying up until midnight in the common room waiting for everyone to get back... not because we wanted to talk to them… just because we wanted to talk to each other. Unfortunately, Al invited Malfoy…bloody git. Anyway, of course Malfoy decided to bring a friend too... Blonde Bimbo #2.

"So how do I look?" Roxanne said spinning around in a circle in front of the Al, Teghan and I.

"Roxanne, you're a 2nd year. I thought you weren't aloud to go." Al said.

"I'm not aloud to go by myself but Justin Chong that Hufflepuff 4th year asked me to go with him so I said yes." She explained.

"Oh" Al replied.

"So? Rosie… uh Teghan right?" Teghan nodded once and looked toward Al's shoes. It was funny that she was still shy around everyone but Me, Al, and Malfoy. "How do I look?" Roxanne finished.

"Why are you asking me? You've said it like 8 thousand times 'I'm not a real girl' remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah! Katy! I need your help!" she responded running up the stairs to find her best friend.

"Well that was fun." I said sarcastically. Teghan and Al smiled at me.

"What are you two all dressed up for?" Al shouted as Fred and James came down the dorm steps in dress robes.

"Do not tell me two poor girls had to stoop to asking you two to the dance" I said. I heard Teghan try to hide a chuckle.

"Now now Rosie Posie, it would be a privilege for any girl to go with us." Fred responded.

"Yes, we are two of the most devilishly handsome men in the school" James said standing straighter and smiling.

"And I'm Merlin" Al said. Teghan didn't even bother to hide her laugh that time.

"Shut it Al" James said. "Bloody git" he muttered.

"Were serving a detention for Professor Slingbee" Fred explained. Professor Slingbee was the 2nd and 4th year charms teacher. The 1st, 3rd, 5th, 6th and 7th year teacher was Professor Marsh. I had no idea why we had a different professor for 2nd and 4th years. Crazy school. Anyway, Professor Slingbee is notorious for being extremely gullible.

"And what did you two trick Slingbee into this time?" I asked.

"We have to serve punch at the Ball" Fred said.

"How dreadful!" James added sarcastically.

"It was all my brilliant idea" Louis said walking up behind the two.

"Nu-huh!" James ad Fred said simultaneously.

"Well the surprise at 11:30 was" Louis said. Fred and James looked at each other then nodded in agreement.

"What surprise at 11:30? You guys aren't going to get in trouble are you?" I asked. Honestly they'd already had about 50 detentions each.

"Now Rose, do we ever get in trouble?" Louis asked.

"Is that a trick question?" I replied.

"Are we playing the question game?" Louis said with a smirk. Now, as you have probably figured out I'm a bit competitive so…

"Do you want to play the question game?" I asked

"Oh no!" Al muttered. Teghan looked at him in confusion. "Rose and Louis could do this for hours. They're the best players in the family." Louis chuckled.

"Do you think we should say thank you to Al for that lovely complement?" Louis asked.

"Does Albus really deserve our manors?" I retorted.

"Hey!" Al said faking hurt.

"Now Rose why would you go and hurt Al like that?" Louis questioned.

"Do you think I meant to?"

"Weren't you the one who mentioned the manors?"

"What manors?" I smiled.

"Aren't Al's manors important to you?" Louis smirked back.

"Oi, would one of you two give up we have to get down stairs!" Fred yelled.

"Does it seem to you that Fred is the one lacking manors?" I asked.

"NOT RELATED TO THE TOPIC! You lose Rose!" Louis shouted triumphantly.

"Statement! That was related to the topic we were talking about manors and we can base our questions off anything an outsider says. So therefore, no Louis, _you_ lose." I explained. Louis thought about it for a second then a scowl appeared on his face.

"Merlin's Pants! Next time Rose, just you wait." Louis said as he walked out of the portrait hole. Fred and James winked at Al and me and followed closely behind.

"Well that was the quickest game between you two I've ever seen." Al said.

"I know... maybe he really wanted to get to that prank" I suggested.

"Or his date was hot" came a drawling voice from the portrait hole. _Malfoy_. I scowled.

"Hey Scorp, and… Logan…" Al said confused.

"Hey guys. Scorpius said I could join you…is that okay?" Logan asked sweetly.

Logan Collier was a fellow Gryffindor first year. She had an annoyingly bouncy mess of bleach blonde curls on her head and pale blue, almost gray, eyes. The neon orange braces on her teeth made it clear she was a muggle born. Malfoy dating a muggle born… Daddy's not going to like this.

"Sure Logan." Al said throwing Scorpius a questioning look.

"So are we just going to sit here talking all night?" Teghan asked scooting closer to Al in the circle we made on the floor giving Malfoy and Logan a spot in the circle.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Malfoy suggested.

"We don't have any veritaserum though" Al said. Teghan and Logan looked at him strangely.

"Any what?" Logan asked. Obviously a muggle born.

"Veritaserum, it's a truth potion. A very RARE truth potion. Why on earth would we play with that Albus? It could be dangerous." I scolded.

"Fine, then we'll just play Dare" Malfoy said smirking at me. Merlin I hate him. "You first Al."

Al looked around, "Okay, Teghan I dear you to…Go ask the Fat Lady to serenade everyone down at the ball." Al said with a smile thinking this was the best possible dare he could have given her….LAME!

Teghan got up and walked out of the portrait hole. A few Minutes later she came back." I told her to go down at 11:30 and that James has asked me to tell her…I figures it'd just add to whatever they're going to do." Teghan said sitting between Al and Malfoy.

"Bloody Brilliant!" Al and Malfoy said at the same time. I smiled and shook my head. Teghan was nothing if not clever.

"Okay Teg, your turn" I said.

"Okay Rose, I dear you to…profess you're undying love to an older student tomorrow at breakfast…in song…with dance" Teghan said smirking almost identical to the one Malfoy usually wore.

Malfoy, Al, and Blonde Bimbo #2 all started cracking up.

"Fine, tomorrow" I said without hesitation. I was queen of Dares.

"Malfoy, I dare you to go steal James' quidditch shoes" I said knowing it would get him killed. James loved his quidditch shoes in the sole he had Teddy magically hide the first chocolate frog card he got with my Uncle Harry on it. James idolized his dad, Al did to, but James wanted to be everything his dad was. I remember one time he even asked Teddy if he could teach him to turn his eyes green. Unfortunately, if you confronted him about it he would deny every bit of it.

"ROSE!" Al shouted. He knew how important those shoes were to James too.

"Relax Al, I'm not finished. I dare you to go steal James' quidditch shoes and hide them somewhere in the school. Granted you have to give him a map to where they are unless you _want_ to die an early death." I smirked knowing he'd probably die either way.

"Fine, Al you can show me where they are tonight." Malfoy said. "My turn, Logan I dare you…" then he dropped it. How- no- WHY the BLOODY HELL would he dare Blonde Bimbo #2 to do this? Does he want to be a man slag? Cause he's sure making himself get there! "To snog me" he finishes with his Malfoy smirk on his face. I hate that smirk.

I hear the bimbo giggle. Gross. "Okay Scorpius" The Bimbo #2 giggled again. Then they just went at it. Snogging each other senseless. DID I MENTION THEIR ELEVEN?!?!?! Honestly some people. After that I went up to my room. I wasn't going to watch that.

~Rose Weasley

**Author's Note: So... I apologize for the horrendous wait, but at least it's a long chapter right? Well It would be muchly appreciated if you'd click on that little review button down there and tell me what you think…don't forget Review=Preview! YEY!!!!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	10. November 16th, 2017

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters. I only make up the story.**

November 16th, 2017

So I haven't written in a while. I've been relatively busy. I've been asked to join Charms club, which I gladly agreed to not knowing Malfoy was in it too, prick. He's dating Blonde Bimbo #2 now (just to keep you updated). Oh and I've been trying to hide from Jacob Nogger, a Hufflepuff 3rd year who I professed my love to as part of my dare and now he won't leave me alone. However, today I think I found out how to get rid of him…without having my cousins beat the magic out of him.

I was sitting in the window nook on the 7th floor of the castle by a picture of two old men playing wizards chess. I had taken to hiding from Jacob in the library but unfortunately someone told him I was in there. He wouldn't tell me who…probably Malfoy. He was getting a kick out of the fact that Jacob was stalking me. Anyway I was sitting in the window sill nook thing reading.

"Hey Rose" said a male voice. I subconsciously tensed. He found me again! Merlin's pants! "Rose-err- what are you doing all the way up here?" said the voice. I looked up to see Kyne standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, it's you" I let out a sigh.

"Well love you too Rose" Kyne said disappointed.

"No! Sorry Kyne I didn't mean it like that. I've been hiding from Jacob Nogger for the past 2 weeks. He's been trying to ask me out since the beginning of the month." I said closing my book.

"Oh the guy who you told the Great Hall was the pumpkin to your juice and the owl to your post?" Kyne asked. I had forgotten that I used those cheesy lines. I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

"Yeah, it was a dare" I mumbled.

"Oh, right" Kyne said uneasily.

"Yeah" I said. We stood there for a few minutes in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but it wasn't a comfortable silence either.

"So" I said looking up at Kyne.

"So you're trying to get rid of him now?" Kyne asked. I nodded.

"Hiding from him had been working but someone told him I hang out in the Library a lot and he found me" I grumbled.

"Oh, you didn't want him to know that?" Kyne asked. He looked at the ground and scratched the back of his neck.

"It was you wasn't it?" I said glaring at Kyne.

"Well" He stuttered "In-in my defense, I- I didn't know you d-didn't want him to know where y-you were…Rose you're rather horrifying when you glare like that" Kyne said the last part looking at his shoes.

"Fine, you're forgiven. This time" I added. "Only if you help me figure out a way to get rid of him."

"Tell him the truth, that you only told him you liked him on a dare" Kyne suggested.

"I already did that he thought I was just scared to admit that I actually did like him." I said letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Then find someone else for him to date or stalk or whatever." Kyne said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Don't look at me… you have cousins right? Why not one of them?" He suggested. Was he mental?

"That's won't fly. All my cousins have boyfriends- except Roxanne-but she'd never go for Jacob. At least I don't think she would." I said thoughtfully.

"Talk to her! You were telling me the other day about how she'd date anything as long as they are older then she is." Kyne said.

"You're right. Maybe that would work." I thought "Actually yeah! I'm going to go find her now Thank you SO much Kyne!" I said giving him a big hug.

"What are you two doing?" said another guy's voice. I turned around to see Malfoy standing there with Blonde Bimbo # 2.

"Kyne just came up with a great way to help me get rid of Jacob! Thanks again Kyne, I'm gonna go find Roxanne now….Malfoy, Logan" I said giving Malfoy a look of disgust. Then I took off toward the common room.

That's where I am now, in the common room writing and waiting for Roxanne to come in so I can talk to her about Jacob. Oh wait… here she is!

~Rose Weasley

**Author's Note: So... I apologize for the incredibly long wait and crappy chapter. I've been so busy with work and summer stuff and EVERYTHING so my brain is not in the best shape. My bad. I pinky promise promise promise that the next chapter will be AWSOME! Please review! And any suggestions you have would be GREATLY appreciated. Hope your having a good summer!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


End file.
